Merlotte and Compton
by Molahsurey
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam dealing with his dream about Bill.</html>
1. Chapter 1

It was the first time Sam really talked to Bill, the first time he actually had an excuse to speak with him. For some reason he had always thought the vampire didn't care about anyone other than Sookie, but as Bill told him his plan it proved him wrong, Bill Compton did have a heart, even if it wasn't beating. The shapeshifter listened as Bill suggested that he actually allow himself to be stabbed during the ritual and that he'd help him by causing a diversion before feeding him his blood to heal him. He was flattered that Bill was willing to help him if he himself was willing to risk his life, it showed that the vampire cared at least a bit for him, at least he hoped so. Then came the part where Sam turns into a bull and kills the maenad. That sounded crazy, he had barely even gotten a glimpse of a bull in his lifetime, he wasn't very confident in his ability to shift into one. He expressed this worry to Bill.

"Everythin will be fine, I'll make sure you get through this, don't worry," Bill had said.

Well, Sam had allowed those words to calm him, they were reassuring, but in the moment, when he was bleeding out, he wasn't so sure. There was definitely something about Bill that made him feel safe, but not really at this time if he were to be honest, he was dying, and there was currently a group of people between him and the vampire. He knew he should have had more faith in the other man, but it really wasn't that easy, not when he felt his life slipping away.

Suddenly, just when he thought he was going to leave his body, he felt a gust of wind rush by him and he was pulled away from the spot in which he had been held. He was being carried swiftly by strong arms, and soon he was set gently down onto the ground. Letting his vision focus Sam saw Bill leaning over him, almost glowing in the moonlight, and he was so grateful. He offered a lazy smile of gratitude as he watched the vampire bite his own wrist; his eyes then widened a bit in anticipation when Bill lowered his wrist down to his mouth. Sam had never drank from a vampire before, never even had a drop if V in his life, so when the blood hit his tongue it was like he had tasted honey for the first time, it was sweet, and rich, and thick, and, within a moment of drinking it, he was addicted.

Bill hadn't expected him to drink so much, but it was understandable so he allowed him to have his fill, even though they really didn't have much time. Looking down he watched as the shifter clutched at his arm and sucked, it felt so good and it took great effort for him not to get too caught up in the moment; someone drinking from a vampire was always a euphoric experience for both members.

It was a strange sensation, drinking from someone's body and feeling your own heal at an incredible rate, feeling like you're a broken being that's getting put back together again. It was really like he almost couldn't get enough, he kept drinking and drinking, and he didn't know when, or how, to stop. Luckily Bill was aware enough to pull away, "That's enough..." he said smoothly as he took his wrist back.

Sam licked his lips and groaned lightly, not happy that the delicious blood was being taken away from him. But soon he came to his senses and realized he had to carry through with the plan. Now fully healed he sat up and caught Bill's gaze for a moment, feeling like he should say something, but he knew time was running out and there was always later to give thanks. So, standing up, a bit unsteadily, he gave an awkward nod and half smile and walked in the direction of the maenad, feeling a tad self conscious.

As Sam walked away Bill tried his best to advert his eyes but he found himself stealing glances at the shifter despite his efforts. He had felt some kind of surge go through his body at the feeling of Sam drinking from him; he didn't know what it was, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he had felt it, and it made him want more.


	2. Chapter 2

After killing Maryann the shifter turned back and was soon joined by Bill and Sookie. By now he was a bit used to being naked in public, but it was still pretty awkward, especially in the presence of the woman he had a crush on and a vampire who he had just fed from. Maybe Bill was used to it too, because he casually walked up to him and refrained from looking downward, which Sam was thankful for; Sam shifted uncomfortably though, feeling nervous at the vampire standing so close. Bill shifted a bit as well and cleared his throat, giving a slight nod, "You did good…"

Sam took a breath in and nodded with his hands awkwardly at his hips, "T-thanks… I did my best."

William glanced around and moved closer to Sam, speaking almost in a whisper, "Listen… there is somethin you should know about.. drinkin vampire blood. It has… certain," he tilted his head, trying to come up with a good word, "unpredictable side effects."

Sam's eyes narrowed and his brows knitted together, he didn't know what to think about that, was that something he should be worried about? He made a small, confused noise, "What do you mean, unpredictable?"

Bill just looked around even more, seeming to get a bit awkward himself, "Just… your body will have certain.. reactions. I just thought you should know." And with that he sped off, leaving Sam completely dazed and confused, not to mention naked and alone. Sookie had left at some point during that brief conversation.

When Sam got home he collapsed on his bed, exhausted. He had lived another day and he wanted to celebrate it by getting some good rest for once. He easily began to drift off, and the last thing on his mind before he fell completely asleep was Bill, which really wasn't a surprise, that man had been a big part of his night. Then he was awoken by a knock at the door. Of course, he thought, life wasn't going to allow him a good night's sleep any time soon. He crankily threw the blankets off to the side in frustration, got up from the bed, and sauntered tiredly through his house and over to the door. He sighed heavily before reaching out and turning the door knob. When he opened the door he wasn't expecting to see what he did, well, he didn't know what he was expecting, but definitely not this, not Bill Compton standing shirtless outside his front door. He gaped at the vampire, looking him over, not realizing just how intensely he was staring at the other man's chest. With his vision slightly out of focus it took him a moment to notice the amused smirk on Bill's face before the vampire spoke, "I apologize for disturbin you, but, clearly, I am in need of some assistance, and you were the only person I could think of."

Immediately Sam thought, why didn't he think of Sookie? But he figured it made sense, the vampire had helped him earlier, so now it was his turn to help him. Still out of it from just waking up from a deep sleep he lazily stepped aside, opening the door further, and muttered, "Yeah, sure, come on in..." Bill stepped right in, appreciating the invitation, and Sam shut the door. There was a somewhat awkward silence as Bill looked around with Sam still standing by the door, his hands on his hips, "So, uh... What is it I can help you with?"

Bill quickly returned his gaze to the other man, "I could use a shower, and a shirt, if you're able to spare one."

He didn't know what it was, but at the mention of a shower he could feel his cheeks heating up and he held his breath for a moment before replying, "Sure thing, of course you can take a shower, it's all yours." He paused for a second, smiling nervously, before jerkily going to remove his own shirt, "And as for the shirt, you can just have this one, I don't wear it often anyway." After pulling it off he held it out for Bill to take; he barely noticed the way he was looking at him as he reached for it.

"Nice," he heard the other man say, his voice a bit gruff.

Sam looked down at himself in surprise and embarrassment, realizing he was referring to his chest, "Oh, thanks..." he was definitely blushing now. What was this? Why was he feeling like this? And why was Bill Compton complimenting his body? It just made him feel ten times more awkward.

Bill gave a slight nod and a chuckle, "Well, I guess I'll be takin that shower now."

The shifter looked up at him and uttered a weak, "Ok."

Compton lingered and smirked, "Unless you'd like to join me..."

Sam's eyes widened at the offer, completely shocked by it, but, oddly, he wasn't put off by it. He let out a shaky breath, "Y-yeah... I'd like that..."

Bill smiled, "Good."

Somehow they had gotten closer to each other, they were just a few inches apart now, and Sam's breathing picked up, his chest heaving slightly; then he saw Bill's face growing closer, his lips right in his line of sight, and he braced himself for what he knew was coming. But, suddenly, his phone rang and he jumped.

He jolted awake, sitting up in his bed, and was instantly disappointed that it had just been a dream; they hadn't even gotten to any good stuff. He didn't know why he was so sad it hadn't really happened, but, the real question was, why did he have that dream in the first place? Was he really into Bill Compton like that? He'd never been attracted to a man before... Maybe it was just the allure that all vampires had. Whatever it was, he tried to shake it off so he could sleep again, he really did want to get some good rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's job was always so routine, show up, make sure dishes were clean, wipe the counters down, get the taps ready… greet customers. He had woken from a surprisingly good sleep that morning, he felt well rested, but he still felt confused, he couldn't get his mind off that dream. He went through the day in a haze; everyone could tell he was out of it, barely saying one word to anyone. It wasn't until Sookie showed up around seven at night that he seemed to snap out of it a bit. As soon as she went behind the bar he motioned her over, "Hey, Sook... Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked quietly.

Sookie went right to him, "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

Sam glanced around, moving close to her and talking in a hushed tone, "Uh... You know all about vampires, right?"

She nodded, "Well, yeah, of course," she laughed like that was the stupidest question.

He chuckled bashfully back, knowing it was stupid, "I just... Do you know the side effects of... drinkin vampire blood? I didn't read the warning label," he joked, laughing quietly.

She smiled at him, "Oh, Sam.. are you talkin about how you drank Bill's blood last night?

He bit his lip and nodded bashfully, "M'yeah... I've been feelin a little..." he didn't know how to word it, "you know.." he made gestures, trying to get the point across, "sexually drawn.. to him..." He didn't notice that just when he said that Bill walked into the diner and, because of his fine-tuned hearing, he overheard what Sam had said. "I-is that normal?" he continued.

Sookie did notice Bill walk in so she knew better than to talk about such a personal thing where he could hear. "Um... yep! It's normal." She nodded her head as inconspicuously as she could in Bill's direction, trying to show Sam that he was there.

Sam didn't get it at first, his brows knitted together in confusion, but then he finally looked over to the side and saw the vampire approaching, "Oh..." He moved away from Sookie and acted like he hadn't been talking about the man who was now sitting in front of him. "Hey Bill!" he attempted to say without his voice shaking, which didn't quite work. Bill just smiled and gave a curt nod, which didn't really help with the bartender's nerves. He shifted around nervously, "So, uh.. what'd you come here for? Tru Blood?" he guessed and turned to get him one. All he got was another small smile as he handed it to Bill. He made sure not to let any part of himself touch any part the other man, he didn't think he could handle any kind of contact after that dream. Now that he had his Tru Blood he stood there, not knowing what to say.

Bill just sat there, staring at his drink, fidgeting with the bottle. He could feel Merlotte's eyes on him but he had to choose his words carefully. Finally he glanced up at the shifter, "I do hope you slept well last night."

Sam tried to play it cool, tried to hide the fact that he had dreamt about him the night before, "Oh, uh, yeah, yeah... I did. Thanks." He tried to keep a friendly smile on his face, but it wasn't easy.

Bill played with the bottle some more, being almost as awkward as Sam was, "So, you didn't have any.. unusual dreams?" he pried.

Sam froze at that question, "H-how did you know?" His carefree cover was faltering and his embarrassment was starting to show. He dared to lean in closer to the vampire, speaking in a whisper, "Is that the side effect you were tryin to tell me about?"

Bill's eyes darted around before returning to his drink, "Yes. I just didn't know how to say it." Sam's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding, but he didn't move away, he was deep in thought. Bill took the chance to explain further, "So, if you feel any sort of... attraction.. towards me..." he actually flushed at the mention of the possibility, "it's just the blood gettin to you."

Sam's lips parted when he heard that, he wasn't so sure it was just the blood. He took a shaky breath in and backed away when he realized he had been staring for too long. What was he supposed to say to that? He honestly had no idea. His heart began to pump faster just from the thought of Bill knowing he'd been thinking of him that way. Apparently it was normal, but it wasn't normal for Sam, and he didn't think he could take being out in the open any longer, not with this on his mind. He glanced around, hoping everything would be fine if he went into his office for a bit; but he didn't want to be alone, he wanted Bill to go with him. "Hey, um... do you think you could, uh, come into my office with me.. for a minute?" he asked Bill, his nervousness really showing now. Without waiting for an answer he turned and headed straight to the said room.

Entering his office Sam shut the door behind him and began to pace, anxious to see if the vampire would follow or not. His head was spinning with ways he could tell the other man how he felt, he didn't even know how he felt exactly. Suddenly he heard the door open and close within an instant and felt a gust of wind blow through the room, causing objects to shudder throughout the space and Sam's heart to beat at a quicker pace, and he turned swiftly to find Compton standing right by the door. They stared at each other for a moment before Sam took a few small steps toward him, "I... I just wanted to tell you that.. I've been havin these feelings way before I even drank your blood." There, it was out, and there was no taking those words back. He stood there, waiting for the vampire to respond.

Bill looked down and away, not sure whether to believe that or not, "Mister Merlotte... I don't think you know what you're sayin. You're probably just confused..."

"No, I'm not," Sam cut in, moving a bit closer, somehow speaking confidently now, "I know what I felt before, and I know it's what I'm feelin now. Somethin about you is drawin me in, and I'm not goin to be able to be at peace until I do somethin about it."

"And what is it you think you need to do?" he asked simply, his voice now a bit lower and his body prickling with anticipation of what he hoped the answer would be.

Sam stepped even closer now, not stopping until his body was almost flush against Bill's, his head tilted up towards the taller man's, "Bill Compton, you came to me in a dream last night, and I never wanted anyone more than I did then. But unfortunately that moment was cut short." He reached both hands out and began to undo Bill's pants, looking him intently in the eyes, "And now, I have to make sure I get the real deal."

Bill inhaled, his chest heaving at the touch and the lustful tone of Sam's voice. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked breathlessly, his eyes lidded.

Sam yanked Bill closer by the hem of his pants so that his lips brushed gently against the vampire's, "I've never been so sure about something in my life..." he whispered.

Bill shuddered, letting out a shaky breath, brushing his lips back. Within a second Bill had grabbed Sam and sped him to the wall, holding him against it with his body, and kissed the shifter full on, pressing his lips roughly against Sam's, his fingers digging into the man's upper arms. Sam responded with a moan, pulling Bill's pants down a bit and moving his hands to grope the vampire's ass, letting their abdomens grind together, causing him to harden quickly; and he could feel Bill was just as aroused. Bill broke the kiss to nip at Sam's neck, "In your dream.. how far did we get…?" he breathed out.

Sam groaned and pulled Bill closer, "Not very far…"

"Well, we're goin all the way now, Merlotte…" he replied gruffly, licking at Sam's neck.

"Y-yes…" was Sam's whimpered reply, his body shaking. Without any more hesitation Bill yanked Sam's jeans down and spun him around, pushing him into the wall and positioning his hard erection between the bartender's legs, gyrating against him as he began to slide Sam's shirt off. Sam braced himself against the wall, moaning and shuddering at the cool touch and the hard length between his legs, his own cock fully hard and leaking, "Oh… oh god… fuck.. f-fuck me…" Bill growled and ripped Sam's shirt off, wrapping one arm around the other man, his hand resting on the shifter's chest, and his other hand going to grip at Sam's hip. In one swift movement the vampire pulled his hips back, lined himself up by pressing the tip slightly against Sam's opening, and then thrust fully in, letting out a louder growl, his nails digging into Sam's chest. Sam groaned out at the intrusion, pushing back into the vampire, his body flooding with heat, "Ngh… yeah…" he whined. Bill pulled out and shoved back in harshly with a groan, then continued to do that over and over, his thrusts getting quicker each time. As the vampire grew closer to his release he leaned forward and began to gently bite Sam's shoulder, causing the shifter to arch his back and moan. They were both so close and Sam didn't even need his cock touched in order to come, within seconds his body began to convulse, hot liquid streaming from him as he whimpered and moaned, "Bill… oh my god.. Bill…" The vampire came right after, holding the shifter close and whispering his name breathlessly, his hands roaming over the other man's body. Once they both settled down a bit Bill removed himself and redid his pants, catching his breath. Sam leaned his forehead against the wall as he redid his jeans as well, panting.

"I hope that was up to your expectations," Bill said quietly with a shy smile.

Sam turned around with a grin on his face, the vampire's smile making his face light up even more, and he let out a content laugh, "Yes, very. It was amazing…" He swallowed and laughed even more, looking at his torn shirt lying on the floor, "I think I need a new shirt though."

Bill nodded at Sam's approval, glad, and then looked at the shirt as well with an amused smirk, "I think I agree." He looked at Sam, his smirk growing, "I guess I'll have to give you mine." He quickly took his shirt off and handed it over to him.

Sam laughed as he took the shirt, finding it funny that, instead of Bill needing a shirt like in his dream, he was the one who needed one, "Thanks." He put the shirt on, blushing at the fact that it would definitely seem odd that he'd be walking out with Bill's shirt on, not to mention people probably heard what had just happened; but he could deal.


End file.
